Tres enemiguitos y una Katniss feroz
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Nuevo mundo en Panem, concursos de construcción de casas a lo antiguo, un hombre lobo más bien mujer lobo que no necesita luna llena, miedo inesperado a la vuelta de la esquina y trágica muerte del escribidor al final. Cuidado, puede dar miedo. - reto Truco o Trato, Andersen o Grimm de HEFDLP - Gui


**Gui** : Esta locura se la debo a una idea de HardLohve para Halloween... Aún no he conseguido determinar si es humor u horror

Reto Truco o Trato, Andersen o Grimm de Hasta el Final de la Pradera (2325 palabras)

 **Disclaimer** : No recuerdo quién escribió los Tres Cerditos y el Lobo Feroz pero no fue Collins. Y yo no escribí los Juegos del Hambre

* * *

 **Tres enemiguitos y una Katniss feroz**

* * *

Haymitch Abernathy construía tranquilamente su nueva casa de paja. Por fin había conseguido importar del Distrito 11 un material interesante para su nuevo design (disaing) hermoso que te mueres en la aldea de los vencedores. Effie le había convencido. Necesitaban algo más pajaril para su nidito de amor. Acoger a los hijitos a venir en la almohadosa paja de trigo y cebada, natural y ecológico, sin artificios, simple paja que sobra. Precioso. Se puso manos a la obra el día mismo, demasiado ilusionado.

Ni siquiera el alcohol había sido capaz, en todos sus años oscuros, de darle tal alegría, tal despreocupación, tanta calma como le daban las ideas de Effie. La concentración que requería el trabajo manual era maravillosa, no quería hacer nada más. Pero un día, cuando su casa estaba casi terminada, mientras Effie se reposaba, llegó el deber.

Tenía forma de niña pequeña, una chica con una trenza muy chupi que aún no estaba a la moda y con un arco a cuestas, cara de mala leche y un cuchillo en la mano. Haymitch la vio llegar con algo de aprensión, pero se dijo que no sería nada fuera de lo normal. No molestaría su confortable existencia ni su casa.

Decidió dedicarle su mejor sonrisa de ex borracho, burlilla en la comisura de la boca. La cara de Katniss daba todo menos ganas de acercársele. Haymitch empezó a calcular cuánto tardaría en llegar al baño desde la entrada pero Katniss estaba demasiado cerca. Igual se lo hacía encima. A penas le quedaban tres pasos para estar a una distancia en la que el diálogo fuese factible cuando se paró en seco y adoptó una postura de ataque. Haymitch sintió el pantalón humedecerse y no tuvo ni tiempo de burlarse de sí mismo. Quería llorar.

La mano acertada, veloz, de la feroz Katniss se alzó un instante en el aire. Un pestañeo después, un cuchillo clavaba la manga derecha de Haymitch al muro de paja de su bella casa. Sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas, rodillas de gelatina.

–Ka… Katniss…

–¿Cómo puedes dejar de lado así a la gente que está a tu cargo? ¿O sea que te das por vencido? –el segundo puñal de Katniss le apretaba en la punta de la nariz. Lo ridículo del lugar le hacía una bola en la garganta. Realmente tenía ganas de llorar.

–Pero…

–Me das asco.

Con la conclusión, como un escupitajo, la niña empezó a sufrir espasmos, cogiendo aire cada vez más fuerte. Se le pusieron los ojos rojos. Cuando aspiraba, parecía que una sierra le rasgaba la laringe o que iba a vomitar sangre. Se le volvió la voz más y más aguda, y no paraba. Haymitch ya no estaba sobre sus pies, sino medio caído, agarrado al muro por el filo preciso y peligroso del puñal. La trenza de Katniss se convirtió en fuego y sus brazos en alas, rasgándole la piel al desarrollar plumas. El arco que tenía en torno al torso se abombó como lleno de agua. La criatura se echó para atrás, tanto que parecía que se caería de espaldas, pero antes de que ocurriese aquello, su figura se inmovilizó. El silencio y la calma reinaron durante un instante en el que Haymitch no se atrevió a respirar. Se encogió como pudo sobre sí mismo, cerrando los ojos, esperando lo peor.

Entonces Katniss explotó y una ráfaga de aire ardiente se cernió sobre él. Quemaba como nada, se sintió en miles de sitios a la vez, frío y calor, dolor, alivio, placer, espanto, aire. La calma volvió a trompicones. Todo él estaba chamuscado y la casa de paja había volado. Entre los escombros estaba Effie.

Alma Coin disfrutaba del olor de encerrado del subterráneo que tenía por casa de infancia mientras pensaba en su futuro próximo. Los distritos de Panem se estaban rebelando. Le estaban dando la victoria en bandeja. Su padre siempre le había contado cómo el albañil pobre que era Snow les había quitado el poder y los había dejado en un lugar yermo, sin materia para ejercer la carpintería, el arte predilecto de los Coin. Su venganza sería terrible.

No había terminado de poner esas últimas palabras en escena en su cabeza cuando llamaron a su puerta. El redoble de tambores del apocalipsis dejó de resonar en sus oídos y Alma se puso en pie. Por la puerta entraron dos harapientos. El hombre, gordo y feo, dijo que habían vivido la cólera del Sinsajo y que le pedían auxilio a ella, ya que su propio presidente no había sido capaz de protegerlos del mal. Alma sonrió satisfecha. La rebelión le devolvería a sus súbditos.

* * *

Katniss miró con ojos negros a lo lejos. Primer objetivo, el mentor que abandonaba a sus tributos, conseguido. Iba a por el siguiente, pero necesitaba reunir fuerzas.

* * *

Las rebeliones habían progresado con una velocidad abrumadora. Alma no cabía en sí de gozo. Por fin, los rebeldes del Distrito 7 le habían entregado las llaves de su ciudad, de manera simbólica. Por fin tenía acceso a la madera. Por fin podría hacer esa casa soñada, desarrollar ese arte tantas veces coartado, nunca expandido. Por fin podría demostrarle al mundo que había otras soluciones posibles, que su opción era la adecuada, la mejor, la más importante.

La construcción empezó una mañana soleada, llena de buenos presagios, el día en que los rebeldes invadieron el Capitolio. Alma instaló los pilares principales de la nueva mansión de madera y palos. Sería la más alta jamás construida, con una belleza excepcional. A los seis días ya tenía el principio del techo principal. Ya se veía lo que pretendía construir, se adivinaba el proyecto.

Fue al séptimo día, una tarde tranquila, cuando Alma se tomaba una pequeña limonada sentada en su nuevo porche, lo único que estaba terminado. Vio de lejos a un grupo de soldados asustados, gritando. Primero pensó que jugaban al pilla pilla, pero después atisbó un hilo de humo oscuro emanando de una figura blanca y negra, a lo lejos. Los rebeldes reconocían a su Sinsajo, a su símbolo, el protector de sus intereses, y marchaban tras él, ovacionándolo, cegados por su luz engañosa.

Katniss avanzaba con el ceño fruncido el arco en ristre, cargado, cuya flecha de punta de oro apuntaba a su corazón. Alma sonrió con suficiencia. La pararía con su casa de madera. La casa de paja de Haymitch era demasiado frágil. Él no esperaba enemigos. Pero los Coin eran prudentes. Sabían protegerse. El Sinsajo no le daba miedo, pese a la horda de rebeldes cegados que tenía a sus pies, como una masa movilizable de fuerza bruta, fieras ávidas de sangre con fuego en los ojos, las llamas de la magia del Sinsajo.

–Alma Coin, ¿qué estás construyendo?

–El futuro de tu pueblo –contestó, dándole la fuerza de los mítines a su voz.

–Eso es una casa colonial. Quieres explotarlos. Quieres poder. No tendrás poder. ¡Mi cólera será tan terrible que soplaré, soplaré y tu casa derribaré!

La niña tensó el arco. Cuando la flecha salió disparada, Coin se movió. Pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Se le quedó ensartada en un costado, dificultándole la respiración, pero permitiéndole movimiento. La niña parecía contrariada. Alma empezó a asustarse, la sangre le manchaba la ropa. Sentía cómo se le iba del cuerpo, como si sus energías y su determinación se fuesen con ella. Se dejó resbalar al suelo, apoyada contra la pared. Por su cabeza pasaban miles de escenarios, como la muerte de su padre, su voluntad de venganza... Todo lo que siempre había querido se esfumaba con sus fuerzas. Delante de ella, la horda de salvajes rebeldes se transformaba en un infierno sin nombre, rojo y lleno de fuego. No conseguía distinguir la realidad de las imágenes delirantes. ¿De verdad Katniss se estaba hinchando así, como un globo de agua, transformada en demonio oscuro y peludo? Vio sus dientes de lobo, sintió su aliento y sus ganas de matar.

De repente, sintió que algo volvía, una fuerza de rabia. No podía dejarse amedrentar así. Abrió los ojos a la realidad y se escondió tras la mesa del porche. La usó de escudo. Cuando el segundo soplido sacudió la casa estaba preparada. Resistió, pero el fuego alcanzó la madera. Un palo del techo prendió. ¿Resistiría? Sus sueños no podían durar tan poco. Esa estúpida no podía destruir su creación antes incluso de que la hubiese terminado. Se le olvidó la flecha en el costado, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza. Pero Katniss se había convertido en un monstruo gigante, acumulando tanto aire a su alrededor que a los demás les faltaba oxígeno. ¿Qué hacer?

En un intento desesperado, Alma lanzó un palo que usó de jabalina a una de las niñas entre la masa de rebeldes que rodeaba al Sinsajo metamorfoseado. El patito rubio cayó al suelo.

Katniss se inmovilizó. A sus pies, Prim yacía muerta. Una herida le desgarró el corazón, liberó su último poder: una rabia, un odio tan grande que le hinchó aún más el cuerpo. Alma, que por un momento se había sentido satisfecha, se tensó. ¿Qué había hecho?

Quiso correr, encerrarse en su sueño en construcción, pero la nube ardiente llegó antes, como la de un volcán explosivo. La casa salió volando, sus sueños hechos pedazos, cada palo de madera convirtiéndose en carbón y ceniza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Dentro del pecho, una enorme bola de plomo le desgarraba algo entre el pecho y la tripa. No podía respirar. Su propia casa se le cayó encima, toda perfección irrealizable, y la aplastó sin piedad.

* * *

Corolianus Snow recibió las últimas noticias por el buzón de cerámica que había instalado en una de las aperturas de su hermosa mansión de ladrillos. Había hecho que su perro, Seneca Crane, le trajese informes cada cinco horas sobre la rebelión. Y si le mataban se enteraría porque no habría más informes. No pensaba dejarse atrapar. Los rebeldes destruían a conciencia lo que ellos creían constituía el yugo que los había mantenido durante años. Pero no sabían nada, Jon Nieve. No sabían que la verdadera fuerza residía en la astucia del jefe, que si no le tenían a él, no tenían nada, que las dictaduras se derrocan pero siempre vuelven a surgir.

La carta contaba la destrucción de la casa colonial de madera de Alma Coin. A Snow le dio risa floja ver cómo el Sinsajo, producto de su propia maldad combinada con la rebeldía de Katniss, había abrazado finalmente su objetivo inicial, el programado, el que siempre sería incapaz de quitarse de encima: el hambre de cerditos, enemiguitos sin inteligencia.

Se regodeó de gozo. Se acordó de los primeros experimentos con la transformación de su criaturita. Cinna, el inventor, le había ayudado con los diseños. Seguro que daba un miedo que cualquiera se cagaba encima.

Estaba seguro de que Katniss iría a por él. Toda creación se vuelve en un momento u otro contra su creador, es el Edipo, Freud lo había teorizado muy bien, muchos siglos atrás (el único ejemplar del psicoanalista de todo Panem se encontraba a buen recaudo, en una caja fuerte de ladrillo dentro de su casa. Y ante la puerta estaba su perro). Katniss vendría a por él, por eso él se había asegurado de dedicarle un camino de rosas, a las que tenía alergia, como los vampiros y el ajo, y de hacerle una casa de ladrillos, contra la que jamás podría soplar, aunque olvidase su ser humano y volviese a su naturaleza lobuna. Como los vampiros y el sol.

Estaba esperando con ansias la llegada de la joven, con su horda de rebeldes armados hasta los dientes y con el coco comido a sus pies.

* * *

Katniss ya sólo tenía un objetivo en mente. El esfuerzo que le había costado derribar a Alma Coin le pasaba factura. Consiguió que los rebeldes le proporcionasen un aerodeslizador para llegar lo antes posible al Capitolio que acababa de capitular, valga la redundancia. Su sed de venganza era terrible. Tenía que destruir a Snow. Por Prim. Por Prim. Por Prim y por todos los niños muertos. Por todos los niños muertos y por ella misma. Por su vida de mierda. Porque Snow era basura, quería matarle, destrozarle, liquidarle. Quería que llorase sangre.

* * *

Su perro Seneca Crane ahogó un aullido. Quedó ensartado, muerto, en la puerta. Su sangre se coló por el buzón de arcilla. Snow supo que estaba aquí. Ya sólo faltaba esperar. La sentía, olfateando con molestia las rosas, como queriendo respirar el aire que no estuviese envenenado.  
Corolianus se rio en sus barbas blancas, pero el gesto le hizo toser y las manchó de rojo sangre. No le importaba morir mientras Katniss se consumiese a su puerta.

Escuchó el sonido característico programado que sonaba cuando Katniss se preparaba para soplar. Estaba nervioso y excitado a la vez. Entonces sopló y sopló, pero ¿quién teme a una Katniss feroz? Feroz pierde fuerza, nunca sería fría y calculadora como él. Snow la escuchó ahogarse en su sonido de sierra y no pudo aguantarse más la risa. Cuanta más fuerza hiciera, más se consumiría. Cuanta más rabia sintiera, menos poder tendría. El mar de risa se confundía con las toses ahogadas y no conseguía coger aire, pero ¿qué más le daba respirar? Era tan perfecto, era tan gracioso que la niña hubiese hecho todo lo que él había predicho...

* * *

Katniss sopló tan fuerte que se desgarró el estómago, y oyó, dentro de la casa de ladrillos sin un solo rasguño después de tanto intentar abatirla, la risa tosida de Snow. El sonido gutural le daba rabia y dolor. Ya no se tenía en pie. Había soplado veinte veces, y la última parecía una simple brisa. No podía más. No tenía energía… Se desplomó.

Snow, dentro de la casa, se ahogaba en sangre. Con los ojos inyectados en sangre, se consumía al ritmo de su respiración escupida. Sus pulmones no querían el aire que Katniss había vaciado. El suelo se le acercó a la cara.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Bueno, yo creo que podría escribir cuentos para niños. Al menos. ¿No?

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


End file.
